


seabed of christmas angels

by Krazecat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Bokuaka - Freeform, Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fanart Included, Fanart Included In Story, Fireplaces, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character(s), POV Third Person, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Snowmen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, lowecase intended, winter weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazecat/pseuds/Krazecat
Summary: the christmas decorations decorated the town as snow fell toward the ground gracefully.all the schools were out for winter break, the students free to do whatever they please with their friends and family; and of course, to practice their beliefsthe busy streets and rushing sidewalks didn't stop akaashi and bokuto from having a nice winter though. it was tradition, after all, to spend the holidays with the ones you love most dearly.now they may not have been caroling at the doorsteps of neighbors nor hosting parties, but regardless, the two were having the most amazing christmas day yet.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, BokuAka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	seabed of christmas angels

**Author's Note:**

> hello !  
> this is my second haikyuu fic and yes, i know that it is only october--but i just couldn't resist to write a christmas fic!  
> ive always wanted to experience with a winter-like experience, so i thought it'd be cute to write!  
> this is my first time writing these characters/ship so i do apologize in advanced if they are out of character!
> 
> this fanfic is in fact, a gift for my girlfriend.  
> i love you so much and you mean the world to me, thank you for always being there for me and helping me whenever i need it. i will always be there for you and i will cherish you in my heart forever. stay awesome my little bokuto <3

* * *

akaashi had been eternally grateful that winter break had finally come along. it meant he could sleep in later and have at least one day of peace without being bombarded by a bunch of schoolwork. he could still recall the excitement that rang through the halls when the bell rang on that final day. crowds flocked out of the classroom almost immediately, and akaashi was left waiting in the classroom for it to clear up. yup, it was that chaotic at fukurodani; but hey, that's what made his school amazing. one of the more excited faces that he could recall was bokuto's, his face was filled with an immense grin and the boy just wouldn't stop smiling all day. honestly, it was a cute sight to see his boyfriend so excited and gleeful, it was a lot better than the occasional frown he managed to pull off.

the morning was peaceful, akaashi could feel the soft rays of sunlight enter his room and hit him as he rested in his bed, dozing off and dreaming about the days to come. the warmth was provided by the thick covers on his bed in order to insulate out the cooling air outside, everything just seemed right. that is, until his damned alarm woke him up from his rest. he hated that thing with a burning passion, though to be fair, it was the only thing that kept his school attendance in check. with a small groan, akaashi reached his hand out and blindly tapped at the desk next to his bed in an attempt to shut the thing off. when enough became enough, the dark-haired boy reluctantly sat up and glared at the machine, though to his surprise, it was off. with a blank stare, akaashi glanced around and his eyes finally landed on his phone, the small device vibrating ever-so-slightly on his desk.

oh. it had been his phone. yup, he knew that--he was simply acting was all. 

there really wasn't anyone else but bokuto that would call him at such an early time of the day, so with a short sigh, akaashi reached out and grabbed onto his phone and pressed the 'accept call' button. once the phone was to his ear, akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose and waited for what his boyfriend had to say. it took a good second before a loud, booming voice made its way into akaashi's ear; and he visibly flinched at how sudden the noise was. 

**"akaaaaashi! good morning! do you know what today is?! oh! how are you doing?"** bokuto yelped out into the phone, his voice laced with excitement and happiness. christmas was one of bokuto's favorite holidays, akaashi mentally scolded himself for forgetting such a thing. he didn't mind the sudden excitement at all, if anything, he appreciated it for waking him up. as he waited for bokuto's excited rambling to halt, akaashi looked out his fogged-up window at the tiny specks of snow falling to the ground. it had been snowing for quite a bit, so akaashi already began to connect the pieces as to why bokuto was calling. finally, akaashi answered his boyfriend with a small smile.

 **"good morning, bokuto-san..."** a brief pause ensued when akaashi looked toward his calendar. akaashi had to quite literally stifle a yawn so it didn't seem as if he was bored with the conversation. he was simply tired, that was all; could you really blame him? 

**"it's the twenty-fourth... ah, i'm doing well. how are you?"** he countered. akaashi frowned at the groan that came out of bokuto's mouth at his answer and he worriedly glanced in the direction of his calendar once more to see if he had made a mistake. there was no way it was already christmas, right? no, his family would have been blasting christmas tunes had it been that day, so what was up? 

a loud huff following the groan could be heard from bokuto's end and the sound of what seemed to be a window opening could be heard. akaashi faintly wondered if he should be worried about what bokuto was doing, but his thinking got cut off by a response. **"it isn't just the twenty-fourth! it's christmas eve! you know, one of the most important and may i add, best holidays of the year?"** bokuto let out a short giggle and hummed into the phone, **"i'm doing excellent! want to know why?"** before akaashi could even muster up a response, bokuto simply added in his opinion on the matter anyway, **"it's snowing outside and it's the perfect weather for a snowball fight _and_** **hot chocolate!"** bokuto let out a loud cheer through his end and gave another laugh, though this time, it sounded like he was very _very_ excited. **"as your boyfriend, i have firmly decided that this would be a perfect day to hang out! so i'm coming over in an hour or so! it's enough time for you and i to get ready and it also makes sure the snow won't melt! anyways, bye! love you!"**

and with that, the sound of the line going dead indicated to akaashi that bokuto was in fact, being very serious about this. knowing his boyfriend, the boy had probably not even eaten yet due to such excitement from the snow; so akaashi figured he might as well get dressed and begin to start up a breakfast. well, it looked like he would have to get out of bed during his winter break; not that he minded of course if it meant he could hang out with bokuto. akaashi stretched his arms up into the air and gently set his phone back down on his nightstand before walking down toward the bathroom to get himself all fixed up and ready for their little outing. 

akaashi made sure his teeth were brushed until they were shining and his hair was perfect after the shower. he sprayed on a nice peppermint scent; one of bokuto's favorite smells, and proceeded to get himself fixed up for the day. bokuto had mentioned that he wanted to compete in a snowball fight, so akaashi figured a light sweater and a heavy jacket over it would work, along with a beanie to complete the set. for now, akaashi kept the heavy jacket tied around his waist--the laced hood fur tickled his back a little, but he would just have to survive for now until bokuto came over. after around a half hour, akaashi looked over himself in the mirror once more and began his walk toward his kitchen. 

when he had arrived in the living room, akaashi was welcomed by a small sticky-note plastered onto the wall that led into the kitchen that stated, _"dear my beloved son (and my favorite son),"_ akaashi let out a small scoff and rolled his eyes, he was their only son. _"your mother and i have gone out shopping. don't call us stupid, we do realize how dumb we were to have waited last minute for christmas shopping. anyways, try not to burn the house down while we are gone :) love, your fav parents!"_ damn, did they really have that little of faith in their cooking skills? ever since bokuto almost burned down the kitchen and he took the blame, they had never looked to his cooking skills the same since. 

now, his parents may have forgotten to go christmas shopping early, but he had been ahead of the game. bokuto's present was already wrapped and ready to be given to him; he had known how busy the streets and stores got with christmas shopping, especially on the day right before the holiday, so he bought the gift to be shipped over from the united states quite a while back. if there was one thing his parents didn't forget, it was the christmas decor around the house. the christmas tree was big, maybe a seven-footer? all he knew was that it was a pain in the ass to decorate each year. though in the end, the result was always quite a beautiful one. the lights were programmable, you could change the colors to anything you'd like. his family typically kept the settings for the lights to fade from white, to a rainbow all around.

wreaths decorated the walls around the christmas tree and his house in general and stockings were laced upon the fireplace. his family, bless their hearts, had the tradition of keeping an elf on the shelf on top of the fireplace. somedays, he just wanted to grab the thing and toss it into the fire. the poor elf always scared bokuto and quite frankly, akaashi couldn't help but be unnverved at the idea of it as well. not to say the smile, that creepy smile and eyes, constantly watching his every move and--

alright, now he was taking this out of hand. akaashi shook his head back and forth to rid himself of these annoying thoughts and walked toward the kitchen, already knowing off the top of his head what he wanted to make for bokuto. candycane pancakes and a nice side of vanilla coffee. this meal was way too sugary for akaashi's liking, so he figured he would just have a nice bowl of cereal to make up for it. akaashi browsed through the cabinets and grabbed onto a pan, placing it atop of the stove. after that was done, akaashi grabbed the butter from the fridge and a butter knife, soon proceeding to scoop out a nice glob of butter as he gently tapped it off the knife and onto the pan. right away, the sounds of sizzling butter could be heard. to make sure that the butter wasn't done melting before the mix was complete, akaashi set the heat to low. an organized process, was the best process in akaashi's book. 

the scent of butter filled the air as akaashi grabbed onto the pancake mix. figuring it was an alright time to adjust the heat, akaashi made the fire just a bit higher and like that, the butter proceeded to melt once more. afterward, the eggs and flour was poured into a mixing bowl and eventually, akaashi had a nice, thick mixture of raw egg, flour, and vanilla. the crushed candy canes laid next to him in a bag and today, he felt generous, so he poured a light amount of crushed candycane into the pancake mix and then proceeded to stir. a small smile was stitched onto his face as "let it snow" began to play on the television. normally, akaashi would hate to listen to christmas songs this much, but with bokuto coming over, it just seemed to fill him with an excitement that he had rarely ever seemed to encounter. 

before he could manage to pour the mix into the pan though, he was enveloped from a hug behind suddenly. with a startled yelp, akaashi wavered a bit and glanced behind, his scared impression soon falling when he noticed it was simply bokuto. the boy had a key to his house and akaashi had a key to bokuto's, but akaashi could have sworn he didn't even hear him enter. had the christmas music really been that loud? **"bokuto-san, be careful. i could have burned something."** akaashi commented, though his tone was lighthearted. his smile only seemed to grow when akaashi managed to get a decent look at bokuto. he look happier than he had in a while and his eyes were closed as he held akaashi tightly to his chest. bokuto was bent down a little so he couldn't see the surprise pancake mix resting in the bowl. 

bokuto was dressed in a heavy coat with a furred hood, much like his own, though this one had a pastel-yellow color to it. honestly, it made bokuto look like an adorable little bee. 

**"sorry akaashi! i don't know what i'd do with myself if you were to die from the mighty stove!"** and with that, bokuto pulled away from the hug and stepped next to akaashi, his eyes landing on all the scattered ingredients across the countertop. **"aww, is akaashi cooking for me? thank you sweetie!"** bokuto chimed out, a hand rising up to ruffle akaashi's dark locks. it took all of akaashi's willpower not to blush at the nickname and instead, he muffled out a smile and began pouring the mixture into the pan. **"yea, sure."** akaashi replied, watching the pancakes cook intently so he could make sure he flipped them at the right time. one burned edge and he knew that bokuto would most likely whine to him about cutting it off. 

bokuto, wanting to help out a bit, proceeded to put away the unneeded supplies from the cooking area, his smile never fading. once everything was put away, bokuto glanced over to the christmas tree that was shining and took in every little ornament. one of the ones standing out the most being located near the star; was an ornament that had a picture of the two inside of it. bokuto remembered that day very vividly, their first snow day as a couple. he had managed to build a huge snowman with akaashi, until it fell over a few moments after. frosty wasn't particularly a long-lived snowman, but he had the spirit and made the two have an awesome day. **"eh? you still have that picture akaashi?"** bokuto asked, walking up to the christmas tree so he could get a closer look at the shining ornament; the piece turning ever so slightly as it fought gravity's unforgiving hands.

 **"of course i do, bokuto. why would i _not_ have it?" **his question was answered with a slight shrug from bokuto. akaashi let his boyfriend admire the ornament for a little while longer before exclaiming; **"do you want your pancakes? come here and put the candycanes on top then while i make your coffee."** when bokuto turned around to investigate what he had meant, akaashi motioned his head toward the bowl of crushed candycane pieces and he walked off to take out the brewed coffee and a carton of vanilla ice cream. as bokuto poured an obscene amount of candycane atop of his pancake, akaashi scooped out one tiny scoop of vanilla ice cream and poured it into the coffee. the vanilla ice cream was stirred into the hot liquid until it changed from a shade of dark brown to one that resembled a tan brown, indicating that the vanilla had melted all the way.

afterward, akaashi walked over to the table and set down the coffee with a few utensils and sat himself down across bokuto, waiting for the boy to finish pouring the candycane out. as akaashi waited, he listened to the christmas music that was bellowing in the background, closing his eyes and humming along to the tune until bokuto not-so-gracefully smashed his plate down onto the table, sat down, and began eating like a mad man. bokuto had poured so much candycane on the pancakes that the crumbs were almost in a stack; akaashi would be lying if he said it didn't make him feel nauseated in the slightest. how could anybody eat so much peppermint in one sitting? his odd look toward the pancakes didn't go unnoticed, as bokuto declared:

 **"hey! these look a lot worse than they taste y'know!"** which elicted a small giggle from akaashi. **"oh of course, nothing could top the taste of peppermint,"** akaashi agreed, his thumbs fiddling with one another as he watched bokuto eat. well, he was glad that he managed to make a decent breakfast for his boyfriend, now it was his turn. akaashi scooted his chair back and went back into the kitchen with a confused look from bokuto behind his back. to reassure bokuto, akaashi merely paused before the entrance of the kitchen and exclaimed; **"i'm just getting cereal for myself. i'll be back."** and with that, the dark-haired boy disappeared into the kitchen once more. 

bokuto didn't seem to question the idea as much as the boy went right back to digging into his pancakes. his face filled with glee at the wondrous tastes that filled his mouth. boy, did he love his peppermint and as soon as akaashi came back out with a bowl of fruit loops, bokuto hummed loudly and swallowed his large piece of pancake. **"these are soooo good, akaashi! how long did it take you to make the mix?"** he groaned out as he popped another bite of buttery pancakes into his mouth. akaashi blinked and rolled his eyes, **"twenty minutes. i used a boxed recipe."** cooking from scratch wasn't exactly what he'd call entertaining, the concept of having to do things over and over again with food and simply wasting it wasn't his cup of tea. he cooked, sure, but mostly from reecipes that he didn't have to determine on his own--he only really followed internet guides, boxed guides, that sort of thing.

akaashi knew that he wasn't exactly considered a chef, but he definitely cooked a lot better than bokuto had ever managed. the last time bokuto cooked was the first time he cooked in akaashi's house and he vowed to make it his last. as he had mentioned before, the house almost imploded under bokuto's _excellent_ cooking skills. now, did that sound like somebody you'd want to run the kitchen? if you planned on eventually moving away from where you lived, sure. but if you wanted to keep a house without any damage bills, than no--not one bit. **"i never knew a boxed recipe could be so good! man, i need to start trying them some-"** bokuto's statement was cut off by akaashi swiftly cutting in, **"no you do not."** hey, he was only looking out for his boyfriend; isn't that what boyfriends are supposed to do for one another? 

**"waaa! akaashi! have some more faith in me!** **"** bokuto yelped out with a stuffed mouth, his face contorting into one of a whine as he childishly pointed a finger toward akaashi, **"i support you and your weird hobbies! like decorating for christmas months early!"** akaashi almost spit out the glob of fruit loops he had in his mouth and he sent bokuto a tiny glare. a shiver ran through his body as he messily swallowing the mess and akaashi stared at bokuto, **"yes, you do. but my hobbies don't involve nearly blowing up a house."** and with that, akaashi began eating his cereal faster so he could catch up to bokuto. he knew that his boyfriend would not stop pestering him to eat faster if he finished earlier, so akaashi had to practically stuff his mouth in order to prevent such an occurrence. **  
**

finally, after around a half-hour later, the two had finished their breakfast and were ready to go outside and play around in the snow. akaashi had made sure that the two had beanies on, heavy coats, and warm gloves in order to prevent either one of them from getting hypothermia. when akaashi opened the door, he immediately shivered at the cold gust of air that swarmed into his house and he quickly ushered bokuto outside to make sure that no more cold air got into the house. once bokuto had felt his feet land in the snow of akaashi's front yard, he began jumping around and stomping around in the snow. he looked absolutely beautiful, that smile that akaashi loved was plastered onto bokuto's face and the sound of his light giggling filled the air. akaashi only watched him with a smile, his heart pounding at how amazing bokuto looked, even when he was jumping around the snow like a child. 

before long, akaashi found himself messing around in the snow as well, his laughter soon joining bokuto's as the two messed around for a while. after a few minutes, akaashi took a breather break and stood for a bit, simply admiring the view of bokuto. he was having a peaceful rest until he felt a cold ball of snow whack him in the back. akaashi keened at the sudden coldness touching his back and he swiftly raised his hands to swat at the snow and knock it off of his back. the culprit of the thrown snowball was quite obvious due to his muffled snickering and akaashi looked toward bokuto competitively. **"a-akaashi! oh my gosh you should have seen your face!"** bokuto barked out, his hands clutching at his stomach as he laughed louder and louder the more time that went by.

akaashi simply stared at bokuto with a blank impression, wanting bokuto to be surprised at the amount of strength he was about to utilize in this one snowball. a scoff made it's way out of akaashi's mouth and he turned himself around, bent down, and began to form a medium-sized snowball in his gloves. akaashi was lucky that he forced them both to wear gloves, because without these bad boys, their hands would have been stone-cold. as soon as the snowball was made in his hands, akaashi turned around and threw the snowball toward bokuto with no mercy and absolutely no aim whatsoever. the snowball ended up whacking bokuto right in the chest, causing the boy to stumble backward a bit due to the force of the impact. **"you should have seen your face,"** akaashi mocked playfully, bending down once more to form another snowball.   
  
by the time he had gotten up from making his group of snowballs though, bokuto was out of sight. what? nervously, akaashi glanced around his front yard and looked for bokuto desperately, hoping that the force of his snowball throw had not scared bokuto away or caused some sort of negativity episode. unknowingly, it had quite the opposite impact. bokuto had sneaked away and began building a big snow fort as quickly as he could in order to avoid such an attack again. he could see akaashi standing still and looking around in all directions for him and he couldn't help but giggle quietly. did he feel bad, yes. would he show it, no. the only part of him that seemed to be showing was the top of his head and bokuto peered his head out of his little fort to glance at akaashi, who at this point, seemed to have given up and was standing their in defeat.   
  


when bokuto noticed how lost akaashi seemed, he let out a loud, snarky laugh and cupped his hands over his mouth in order to make his voice louder. **"hey hey hey! come find me akaashi!"** and with that, bokuto launched himself back down into his fort so no other part of him was visible. at the sound of bokuto's voice, akaashi perked up and looked toward the noise, his face souring when he noticed the big fort that bokuto had noticed. did he really think that he couldn't see that? with a sigh, akaashi walked toward the fort and turned around ever so slightly, standing at an angle so bokuto couldn't see his mass of snowballs. hesitantly, akaashi peered over bokuto's fort and looked at his boyfriend who was laying down in the snow in a fetal position. 

akaashi tilted his head and scowled before turning away, causing bokuto's face to morph into one of confusion. though, akaashi's departure was not short-lived and soon, he appeared again, but this time with an arm filled with snowballs. those snowballs, were then dropped onto bokuto ceremoniously. the boy squealed and jerked up and out of the fort, messily knocking a wall of it down and landing onto the snow outside of the fort. his body was filled with bits and pieces of snowball and akaashi couldn't help but laugh at bokuto. **"i found you."** akaashi exclaimed sarcastically, plopping himself down next to bokuto so he would not get lonely. **"i think i win this round, don't you?"** akaashi questioned bokuto with a small smile, his gloved hand rising up to rub comforting circles into bokuto's back at the mention of his loss. 

**"you may win today's round, akaashi..."** bokuto sat up, causing akaashi's hand to flap off of his back and back down onto akaashi's own lap. **"but i will win tomorrow's round. that's certain..."** he dramatically posed out, his hand draping over his forehead as bokuto leaned into the snow. akaashi couldn't help but wonder why he was doing that--the snow was cold and if bokuto continued, he was bound to get a cold. a sigh made it's way out of akaashi's mouth and he brought a hand to rest on the back of bokuto's head where the beanie wasn't covering, offering him a bit more warmth than the hat provided. **"i'm sure you will. we should get off the ground, bokuto-san. it's cold."** akaashi suggested, but bokuto seemed to ignore his suggestion and instead, spread his arms and legs and began waving them back and forth. **"already?! but we haven't even made snowangels yet! or a snowman!"** bokuto exclaimed. akaashi found himself having to back away from bokuto so he wouldn't get hit with bokuto's limbs and he sent him a questioning glance.

 **"we haven't made...what?"** akaashi asked, watching further as bokuto's limbs began forming a shape in the ground. though at his question, all of bokuto's actions seemed to be put to a halt and the boy gasped up at akaashi. **"huh? what do you--oh, you don't know what a snowangel is?"** bokuto questioned akaashi. clearly, he didn't if he had to ask bokuto but akaashi merely shook his head. the only times he had ever really gone out in the snow were after he had met bokuto, but even then they didn't really make snowangels. bokuto's father had been a lot more strict at the time, apparently that strictness must have faded away though if bokuto was making a snowangel right now. **"it's fun! i promise. now lay down next to me and just do what i'm doing, 'kay?"** bokuto replied.

 **"uhm..."** akaashi trailed off, deciding to mimic bokuto's actions as he scooted to lay down next to him and do the same thing. his movements were messy, but they still did the job. he must have been doing a good job with his snow angel because he could practically feel bokuto's warm smile as he watched akaashi. what exactly was the purpose of this again? to get their backs cold and their jackets ruined? akaashi made a mental note to make sure bokuto took his jacket off before they sat down to drink hot chocolate and cuddle; oh, and to give him his present as well. akaashi's parents always seemed to be busy on christmas, so akaashi always had to give bokuto his present on christmas eve whenever they met up. it was a nice tradition to have, bokuto always got so excited when akaashi pulled out his present. every year. 

eventually, bokuto stopped flinging his limbs around in the snow and sat up before gently stepping away from his 'creation.' **"you can get up now!"** bokuto chirped to akaashi, _'i wasn't viewing it as you telling me when to stop anyway...'_ akaashi thought to himself, though regardless he still stood up and glanced at their marks left in the snow. was this all that they accomplished with that much work? akaashi tossed bokuto a disappointed work and the boy clearly noticed it because he quickly fumbled to make up an excuse as to why they just made snowangels. **"ah! uh- well, i-"** as bokuto jumbled to get a reply out, akaashi chuckled lightly and patted bokuto on the back comfortingly. **"i don't expect an explanation, don't work yourself up. i had fun."** that statement seemed to bring a smile to bokuto's face and he grabbed onto akaashi's hand and ran over toward the front of akaashi's house.

once the pair had made it to the front of the yard, bokuto abruptly stopped, causing akaashi to hit bokuto in the back lightly. **"oopsie! sorry about that, heh. okay! try to guess what we are doing next!"** bokuto suddenly ordered, patiently awaiting what akaashi had to say. how bokuto expected him to guess one activity out of hundreds of winter ones, he didn't know. one statement that bokuto said earlier seemed to ring through akaashi's head though: _'but we haven't even made snowangels yet! or a snowman!'_ ah, so bokuto was planning to make a snowman with him. fun. **"a snowman?"** akaashi replied, his tone adjusting to make bokuto believe that he had geneuinely been thinking about the answer. akaashi knew that he was right but regardless, bokuto still enveloped him in a tight hug and swung him around a bit. **"correct!"** he cheered, soon abandoning the hug and waddling off to begin scooping at the snow.

**"now, i'm going to be _real_** **_honest_ akaashi, every time i try to make one of these bad guys, it turns out to be an absolute mess." **akaashi listened to the fair warning ahead of time and boy was he already worried for what was about to occur. _'let's be honest, anything we attempt to make together becomes an absolute mess. in a loving way though.'_ akaashi couldn't help but think, though despite his warning, bokuto still continued on with his statement. **"but together, we are unstoppable! we're bokuto and akaashi for goodness sake! we can do this!"** bokuto yelled encouragingly. akaashi winced at how loud bokuto was projecting his voice and waved his hands around slightly to motion for him to quiet down a bit. all of this excitement over a snowman? akaashi was happy that he didn't propose to make christmas cookies, now that would have been a disaster. 

akaashi let out a short sigh and watched bokuto struggle to make the bottom portion of the snowman. **"thank you for that, bokuto-san. but please try to keep your voice down..."** with that, akaashi helped bokuto scoop up snow and form it into a giant snowball. akaashi could already tell that this would take quite a bit to do, but he didn't mind. this just mean tthat he got to spend a lot more time with bokuto before christmas came, which was a win in his book. the fact that none of the two really had a solid grasp on how to make a snowman irked akaashi _**((im from florida alright NKDSJAN))**_ and made him wonder just how long the pair would be out here attempting this. akaashi already managed to somehow come up with a name for the snowman, as he stated, **"how about frosty?"**

bokuto guirked his eyebrow up and stopped his gathering, the bottom ball beginning to become a decent size. **"what?"** bokuto retorted, soon proceeding to add some more snow on top and smacking it lightly so it would take the shape of a ball. **"frosty, as a name... for the snowman we're building."** akaashi answered, looking back toward his house as he began to think about whether or not he had a spare hat the pair could use for decorating the snowman. sure, he knew that the name may have been generic, but he figured that it was cute. considering a plain snowman with just rocks for eyes and a stick for a nose seemed boring. if they were going to build a snowman, than they were going to do it right. 

**"oh! like the snowman from that movie!"** bokuto giggled out in affirmation, _'yes, from the snowman movie... that's why i picked the name...'_ akaashi thought to himself. it wasn't bokuto if he didn't say statements with an inch of thinking about what he was saying, **"sure! that's a cute name. i'm not surprised, considering it's coming from such a cute person too!"** bokuto cooed out. the boys had to shake their hands from time to time due to the biting cold of the snowballs they were brewing up, but slowly but surely, a snowman was beginning to take shape. 

akaashi paused his patting at the compliment and his cheeks turned a light shade of red, thankfully for him, bokuto didn't seem to notice, as all of his attention was put on the snowman the pair were building. akaashi glanced down at the ball and then back up at bokuto. it was a decent size already, he didn't understand why they had to keep on going with building the lower half. **"bokuto-san, don't you think that's enough?"** akaashi questioned with a tilt of his head, the movements of his hands being put to a pause until he got an answer out of his sweetheart. **"enough?! we aren't even-"** bokuto paused to take a look at the size of the ball of snow before letting out an awkward and short laugh, his hand rising up to rub at the back of his neck, **"ah, i suppose i got carried away... yup! that's enough! time for the second layer!"** at his declaration, bokuto burst straight up and began gathering more snowballs. 

akaashi saw the method he was going with. gather snowballs, place them on top of the first big ball, and then form a smaller one atop from the pile. it was smart, but akaashi had doubts that it would work. he figured that he couldn't just sit there and watch bokuto do all the work though, so akaashi set foot in doing the same. **"how many snowballs are we going to need?"** akaashi exclaimed toward bokuto whilst gathering some. **"maybe like... er... good question, akaashi!"** akaashi paused his movements and stared at bokuto as if he was a mad-man. **"wait, you don't even have an estimate?"** akaashi grumbled out, his motivation beginning to seep. leave it to bokuto to not have some sort of idea in his head before starting a task--that's what made him so lovable. 

**"eh? an estimate? you're acting like this is a math class! just take this in stride and have fun!"** bokuto supplied, beginning to scoop up at the snow once more. akaashi grumbled some choice words under his breath and began to scoop at the snow once more and plop it on top of the bottom snowmass. he would do anything to make bokuto happy, and if scooping at snow for hours was one of those things--than call him a moron because that's what he would do. eventually, the two had gathered enough snowballs to make the second ball of the snowman. sure, it looked messy so far, but it was _their_ snowman for a reason. bokuto seemed to be practically jumping on his feet when there was only one more ball to make, this one being the easiest. so as you could imagine, the pair got to work right away. akaashi may not have shown it, but this cold was acting as a grand motivator. the faster they got this snowman done, the faster they could be inside and have their hot chocolate, exchange gifts, and to cuddle themselves to death. 

once the final piece was done, the two backed up and admired their work. sure, he was messy, but he was a snowman regardless. akaashi smiled at their snowman and turned to bokuto, who seemed to be beaming just as brightly. akaashi loved that smile so much, he could drown in it. as bokuto admired the snowman, akaashi patted his arm and motioned toward the frontdoor of his house. **"i'll be right back, okay? i'm going to go find a hat and a scarf. go fetch some stones and a stick, whatever you find will work."** akaashi instructed before taking his leave and entering the warm environment that his house provided. 

as bokuto watched akaashi walk off, he put a hand into one of his jacket's pockets and tugged out a small box containing a ring. **"hey, frosty, do you think he'll accept? i sure hope he will..."** bokuto trailed off and stared down at the box, opening it just a bit to see if the ring was still in good condition. a sigh of relief made it's way out of bokuto's mouth when he noticed it was still in good condition and he glanced back up at the still blob of snow. **"oh- i almost forgot! akaashi asked me to go make you a face right? well, i'll be back!"** bokuto stuffed the small box back into his jacket's pockets and skipped off to go find a stick and some tiny rocks. there were'nt a very good amount of small pebbles considering they lived in quite a secluded neighborhood, but the further bokuto marched, the more rocks he managed to find. all of them that he thought were suitable were placed inside of the pocket of his jacket that was free. the stick was the easiest item to find because those were practically everything. the cold weather had not been kind to some of these trees; which resulted in many dying and shedding their leaves and sticks. 

bokuto hummed a song under his breath lightly, letting each tone ring off of his vocal chords and stiffle at his mouth. he had always hummed to pass time and make chores go faster and this was no foreign case. soon, bokuto figured that he had enough pebbles and ventured back toward akaashi's house. deep down, he prayed that he wasn't taking too long, akaashi was bound to understand though, this neighborhood wasn't exactly laced with materials such as rocks. when he had made it back to akaashi's humble abode, he saw his lover standing by the snowman holding what looked to be an old, scratched up top hat and a ragged scarf. bokuto's humming stopped and he kept his hands deep in his pockets to make sure nothing fell out as he ran forward and back to akaashi. 

**"hey! nice picks!"** bokuto chuckled out, his hand holding the rocks peering out of his pocket to show akaashi the stick and rocks he had managed to collect. **"will these be alright?"** bokuto questioned, a hint of worry lacing the end of his voice. he wanted to please akaashi and make him happy, this snowman was going to be perfect down to every detail--even the rocks. akaashi gently analyzed the rocks and nodded softly, his gaze rising up and meeting bokuto's. **"they're perfect, you did a good job."** akaashi praised, his head tilting toward the snowman in an effort to communicate to bokuto to begin giving the snowman their desired face. **"oh! right!"** bokuto yelped out, beginning to gently stuff the rocks into the ball of snow in front of them. he put two pebbles across from one another as the eyes and the rest down below in the shape of a smile. then, for the final touch, bokuto did a little spin and placed the stick in between the two eyes. 

the snowman truly was beginning to come together and akaashi grinned at the sight. carefully, akaashi stepped forward and placed the top hat on the head of the snowman. then, akaashi wrapped the scarf around the snowman and as soon as they were finished, he stepped back and admired their creation. sure, the snowman may not have had arms, but they were perfect just the way they were. 

after the snowman was finished, akaashi stepped forward and tugged out his phone, motioning for bokuto to come closer. **"come here, bokuto-san. i would like to take a picture if you don't mind."** akaashi mentioned. bokuto didn't need to be told twice as he raced forward and quickly bombarded akaashi in the picture, the two having big grins plastered on their face--or well, three if you count the snowman. once the picture was taken, akaashi glanced down at it and showed bokuto the picture. he loved it. **"we look so good together! aww!"** bokuto wrapped akaashi in a tight hug and pecked him on the cheek, **"oooh i love you so so much!"** bokuto kissed him once more before letting akaashi go and jumping toward the front door. **"i think you know what time it is now!"** bokuto giggled out, his suspicions proven correct when akaashi followed him with no hesitance. 

once the two had fully made it inside of bokuto's house, akaashi gently closed the door and hung his jacket up onto the jacket-wrack by the front of his door. the sight of frosty could be seen as soon as they walked in due to the huge window and bokuto had already gone to admiring frosty. the sight was adorable, but akaashi had a mission. **"i'm assuming you'd still like marashmellows in your hot coffee?"** bokuto always loved a bunch of marshmellows in his hot coffee, so akaashi questioned why he even asked. preferences changed over time he assumed, but at the blank face that bokuto gave akaashi, he got his answer. **"right, okay. go sit on the couch, choose a movie you'd like. i'll be back honey."** bokuto paused at the nickname and turned to look over his shoulder toward akaashi. he must have really been in a good mood, as he rarely used nicknames like that. 

it definitely caught bokuto off guard, but he quickly rushed to listen to his beloved, after he took off his jacket and hung it next to akaashi's that is. say, what movies did netflix even have that fit the mood? the grinch? nah, that was an illumination movie.. er- oh! bokuto stared at the movie named _"klaus,"_ and decided that movie would have to do. akaashi always seemed to like animated movies anyway and they always held a special spot in his heart, so it worked. bokuto clicked for the movie to start, but paused it right away so akaashi could watch the beginning of it. with a hum, bokuto laid back and rested his upper-back on the couch's leg. finally, after what seemed like forever, akaashi had come with the hot chocolate. 

carefully, akaashi handed bokuto his cup and held his close to his chest as he plopped down next to bokuto and shifted so he was sitting right near him. **"extra marshmellows, just as you love it."** akaashi stated when he noticed bokuto beginning to scan the hot chocolate for his marshmellows. **"i could never forget such an important detail,"** akaashi lightly giggled out, his face morphing when he watched bokuto take a long sip of the hot chocolate. bokuto seemed to absolutely love it, just as always, because he let out a hum of satisfaction and leaned up so he could wrap one arm around akaashi. **"what would i ever do without you!"** bokuto questioned rhetorically, earning a small laugh from akaashi. **"probably burn down your house from trying to make hot chocolate."**

bokuto paused his drinking at the sudden attitude and looked to akaashi, baffled. **"h-hey! you really think my cooking is tha-"** before bokuto could finish, he was answered way too early by akaashi with not just a nod but also a statement! come on! **"mhm. i truly do think your cooking skills are _that_ bad." **akaashi took a long sip of his hot chocolate before he glanced to the movie that bokuto had chosen. **"klaus huh? all i've heard about this movie was good reviews. so good choice."** akaashi complimented, watching as bokuto prodded a marshmellow out of his drink and popped it into his mouth. **"really? well then let's get the show started!"** bokuto yelled out excitedly, pressing the play button as the two laid back, cuddled, and enjoyed the movie. as time passed by from when the movie had started, everything seemed perfect. their day had gone according to plan, except, there was one more thing that they needed to do and bokuto was just irking to finally tell akaashi. 

thankfully, the black-haired boy was smart enough to decipher what he wanted and he let out a small chuckle. **"gift exchanging already?"** akaashi teased, though despite this, he got up and grabbed the pair's empty cups to bring them to the sink. **"pleeease akaashi! i'm dying to see what you got me!"** bokuto whined out, basically at the edge of his seat. sure, he was excited for what akaashi had gotten him but quite frankly, he was more excited for what he had in store for akaashi. his mouth opened to let out another range of begging, but akaashi shut him up before he could. **"alright, alright. let me go put the cups away and i'll go get your gift."** and with that, akaashi had left the living room and was back in the kitchen--this gave bokuto proper time to prepare what he'd say. sure, he rehearsed it like, a million times at his own house, but it had to be perfect! this was akaashi they were talking about!

bokuto rocked on the couch and nervously bit at his nails as he awaited for akaashi's return, and soon enough, the boy came back holding a messily wrapped present. bokuto could tell that akaashi was just as nervous as him to trade presents, it was funny, how the two had been following this tradition for so long, yet everytime they were each so nervous to exchange presents. **"you can go first!"** bokuto exclaimed once akaashi sat down, his hands reaching out to grab onto the present akaashi got him and began unwrapping it before the boy even had a change to argue against the idea. 

what he unwrapped was a large owl plushie, at least fifteen inches tall that had shining eyes and a beautiful white and black pattern. much like his hair. the fabric that made up the owl was softer than the clouds above their heads. bokuto loved it. his grin grew wider than it had gone all day and bokuto hugged akaashi tightly, **"i love it so much! i'm going to name him frank! oh thank you, thank you!"** bokuto thanked excessively, pecking akaashi all over the face in gratitude for the gift. akaashi let out spurts of laughter and he held on tightly to bokuto, **"i'm glad. i had it specially shipped from the united states. frank has done more traveling than us combined."** akaashi snickered out, kissing bokuto on the cheek in return. his face was all shades of red but regardless, akaashi still glanced at bokuto, awaiting his gift.

bokuto realized the shift and let out a nervous sigh, standing up, he took akaashi's hands gently and pushed him to a standing position. finally, when everything was all set in place, bokuto backed up and kneeled down onto one knee. akaashi let out a nervous laugh, his mind racing to figure out if what was really happening was what he was thinking right now. **"keiji akaashi, ever since i have met you i have been in love with you. everything you do fills me with a happiness that quite frankly, i could never describe. you pushed me out of my own miserable moods, cheered me on, and were always there for me. you are the greatest gift that life has ever thrown at me and i love you oh so very much."** as bokuto's speech continued, akaashi's eyes filled with tears and he clenched his fists together, anxiously wanting to answer already.

 **"so i am asking,"** bokuto pulled out the small box and opened it, showcasing the beautiful ring to akaashi. **"will you accompany me through the rest of our days and take my hand in marriage, my love?"** bokuto had already been planning the wedding for quite a while, once they get out of university, everything would be set and stone and they would be a couple. the imagery in bokuto's head was cut off as akaashi launched himself toward bokuto and hugged him, the boy had to hold the ring out of reach so it didn't get damaged from the force of akaashi's hug.

_**"of course i will, forever and always."** _

**Author's Note:**

> all bookmarks, comments, and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
